tonythecat1fandomcom-20200215-history
MightyPancake
Overview mightyPancake was originally a troll who attempted to get information out of Nathan and use him as a lolcow. She joined his discord server in the early summer of 2018. mightyPancake spoke with a particular speaking quirk to reinforce her feminine traits and cute-ness. This involved using emoticons such as uwu, owo, and ;w;, as well as adding flair to text such as "~" at the end of sentences. In addition to this, the users behind mightyPancake often paired her text with images of anime and cutesy memes. At about the time 2019 was rolling around, mightyPancake began to feel genuine guilt regarding Nathan, and claimed she sold the account to a "51 year old man named Tyler Rodriguez", and then promptly logged off the account. Nathan later admitted he had feelings for mightyPancake at one point. Character The character of mightyPancake can be summarized as a "Sweet, carefree girl from Wichita who loves anime and has romantic undertones." mightyPancake claimed her name was "Katie" in the early days of the operation, but the name changed every time it was brought up. She also claimed she was 13, and was an avid fan of TonyTheCat1, something very unlikely for a normal female to be a fan of. Saga The period of time in which Nathan and mightyPancake were crushing on each other can be described as the "mighty Saga". It was a slow process of back and forth messages, and the space in between only got longer as time progressed. The saga officially ended with mighty "selling her account" because she claimed her mother didn't want her to have Discord anymore, and she was going through a tough divorce and had custody issues. Below are the final messages: Death of Mighty @Christmas Kitty I sold my discord account on craigslist since my mom doesn't want me to have discord anymore I thought I'd make some money off of it The buyer is a 51 year old man named Tyler Rodriguez ig I can't really be on the server anymore but I'll still be watching your videos uwu~ Welp, I'm logging off the account now, so byeee (I'll still watch your videos, don't worry! I might make another discord account when the time in court is over and my parents get to decide who has custody of me, my dad is a lot more chill uwu) you'll just have to trust that it's me~ https://giphy.com/gifs/cute-kawaii-VUC9YdLSnKuJy byeee everyone, thanks for the fun times! Christmas KittyToday at 11:10 AM Bye Mighty!! :heartemoji: (edited) tylerrodriguezToday at 11:10 AM bye! Christmas KittyToday at 11:11 AM I'll miss u tylerrodriguezToday at 11:11 AM um thanks owo Christmas KittyToday at 11:11 AM kbye, I gtg to class tylerrodriguezToday at 11:12 AM cya. im logging off for good now! Christmas KittyToday at 11:12 AM Goodbye! '' ''tylerrodriguezToday at 11:12 AM '' bya'' (This text was taken after the account was "sold", so the name is different from what it was when they were talking.) Category:People Category:Trolls Category:Lover